


The Road To Happiness

by Iamacarrot



Series: Happiness Cult [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, But Daniel Said David Was Too Weak, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Cult AU, Daniel Still Went to Antarctica, David Owns a Cult Now!, Depression, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, Flirting, Happiness Cult, He Wants Everyone to be Happy, He and David Knew Each Other, Humor, M/M, Ma///vid Shippers do not interact, Max and Neil are Already Adopted, Psychological Torture, Rating May Change, There Are Some Canon-Typical Conversations, They're Friggin' Spoiled, Who's Weak Now?, but for different reasons, but in a sort of good way, dadvid, weird traditions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: "Here at Camp Happiness, it is our goal to make sure your children turn out to be the happiest they can be! For only $100 a month, we can improve your child's state of mind, and make sure you feel like they're entirely different people!""Yeah, because we're weirdos who do stuff like that.""Max, PLEASE."





	1. The Chosen Few

**Author's Note:**

> So, I thought of this idea, and I hope I'm not unintentionally stealing it from anyone. To sum things up, David owns a cult where he takes in children, claims to change them for better, and kills their families, leaving the children to live in the cult without a care in the world. So, in a sense, he's trying to do good, but at the expense of other peoples' lives.
> 
> Oh yeah! He also kills children that don't turn out happy enough! :D

"Alrighty Happiness Recruits! It's time to start off our first day!" David announced, looking over the sea of children in the large room set on the left of the large Chapel he owned. The interior was nothing too fancy, simply sky blue walls with clouds painted along the side. The beds held queen sized mattresses, and were as comfortable as could be. The perfect mixture of things to keep a child sleeping peacefully at night, and waking up happily in the morning. Normally.

It seemed as if this bunch was a bit more testy than usual, but that wasn't something David was worried about. The world had been getting worse, and David had expected the need to break in kids with much... _harsher_ methods, these days. A few new recruits had caught David's eye immediately, and he knew that they had great potential once trained properly. The others, however? Well, David might as well introduce the recruits to their first test. With a calm smile, David led the children to the cafeteria, which was like any standard school cafeteria. Thankfully, however, the kids were offered _real food_, and that seemed to boost their spirits a bit more.

"Now, as you eat, I would like you to meet a very special child." David announced. "He is to be the next leader of the... _camp_... and is in training himself! Oh Maaaaaax!"

Without skipping a beat, a small boy burst through the doors, hoodie blue, black hair fluffy, and sunglasses lopsided, knowing that it drove. His father. _Crazy_. Following Max was a taller, more skittish boy, his hair was slightly less fluffy, and he looked as if he were one of the kids every bully dreams of picking on. This child's name was Neil, Max's best friend, and chosen second in command.

"Son, how many times must I tell you to groom yourself better? You are supposed to be in your _camp attire_." David whispered through gritted teeth as Max climbed onto his shoulders. Max then slumped over David's head, playing with David's ginger hair, and scoffing.

"Oh, so _now_ you care about how I look." Max muttered, covering David's eyes. David sighed, grabbing Max's tiny hands, and moving them to the side.

"We'll talk about this later." David assured.

"You mean never..." Neil huffed, arms crossed. David took hold of Neil's hand, squeezing it lightly as a sign of his promise. "Fine. But you better uphold that promise."

"I will. Now children! I would like you to say hi to Max!" David instructed. The only children who did were the ones who David took notice of that morning. "Max? Neil? Would you mind plucking out the children who did as asked?"

Neil nodded, and Max tugged on David's hair. "To the kids! Yah!" Max yelled. David sighed once more, but played along, walking up to where he was 'led,' and clapping as each chosen child was gathered.

"And what might your names be?" David asked.

"I am Dolph! Mein father zinks zat I am not good, so he sent me here to not deal with me." a tiny German boy explained. Max's eyes widened, and he flicked David's ear.

"My name is Harrison. My parents sent me here because they don't like me." another boy whimpered, nervously fiddling with the tiny magic wand in his hand. At the sight, Neil's eyes narrowed, and he scoffed. He was going to have fun proving to this kid that magic wasn't real.

"I am Preston Goodplay! I was sent here for reasons that are not entirely known." the last boy chimed, voice strong and confident.

"Well then, I can already tell that you three will be perfect! Since you seem to be the only three who will _willingly do as told_, you will follow Max and Neil to the academy building, and be sat with the older children in the auditorium." David announced. The boys nodded, returning to their seats happily. "As for the rest of you, I was hoping that this day would come later rather than sooner, but it was bound to come anyways. The rest of you will follow Mr. Campbell, the co-founder of this... _camp_... to a course led by our very own Gwen! After the boys and I return from drop-off, then we will watch how you work with Gwen, and go through a process we like to call _Selecting_."

"Wait, what?! Dad-"

"Max, it is our job to make children happy. If they are not willing to be happy on their own..." David trailed off, knowing very well that Max and Neil knew the motto.

"Then we'll have no choice but to make them happy by force..." the two boys sighed.

"Look, I know it makes you sad, but just think! You're doing this for a good cause! Negative emotions are what keep this world full of hate, and we don't want that for the next generation. Do we?" David asked. Max and Neil shook their heads, pulling David into a hug, and letting a few tears slip out.

"Do we _have_ to watch?" Neil asked, the question near silent.

"Sadly, yes. You must realize that we truly are doing this for the children. If they cannot find happiness here, then they may be able to in death." David confirmed. "Being desensitized to the subject of death is important in this line of work, unfortunately."

"Do you truly believe that they can be happy in death?" Max asked.

"With every fiber of my being." David replied. "Come now, young princes. Breakfast is nearly over, and you have much to learn, now that we finally have challengers in the ring."


	2. A Test Of Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max regrets a few choices he and Neil make on the way to the academy building.

It was a part of the tradition, to try the patience of the newcomers. A test to see what area of happiness they lacked, so that it could be dealt with accordingly. Max and Neil had seen it plenty of times, and had just recently been taught how to successfully preform the act themselves. It was supposed to be easy. Find out what a newcomer's insecurities were, and reporting them to the Happiness Instructors. As easy as that!

So, why did Max feel bad about what he was about to do? Was it because of Max's pity for the boys? Was it because of how miserable they had seemed upon Interrogation? Sure, Preston and Dolph didn't _act_ like they were upset, but it was disturbingly easy for a child like Max to recognize the subtle signs of a suffering child. Mayhaps _that_ was the reason. Maybe he saw a bit of himself in these boys.

Whatever the reason, Max almost found himself not beginning the questioning. Much to his dismay, Neil was present, and the poor young scientist was bound by his need to obey the rules. Another reason that he was chosen as Max's second in command.

"Who are we starting with?" Neil asked quietly. "If you haven't made up your mind, I'd like to take my chances on Magic Boy."

"He has a name, Neil. And I would appreciate it if you treated Harrison like any other member of the community." Max scolded, sending a harsh side glare to his friend. The tall boy pouted, crossing his arms. "But, I have no reason to tell you no. I haven't made up my mind."

"Great!" Neil whisper-shouted, turning and smiling at Harrison, the look a bit too wide for the young boy's taste. "So... _Harrison_, was it? What got you so interested in the concept of magic?"

"Oh! W-well, I've always been so amazed by how so many magicians are able to-"

"Use nothing more than illusions to trick people into believe magic exists?" Neil inquired, leading Max to flinch lightly.

"...What...?" Harrison asked feebly, unsure of why he'd just been asked such a question.

"Come on, _Harrison_. The only people who should really believe in magic, are babies, the occasional toddler, and drug dealers." Neil scoffed. "Everything in the world can be explained by science! Even your infatuation with something that could never exist."

"B-but, magic _does_ exist! I can do it for myself!" Harrison stated.

"Oh? Then prove it." Neil challenged.

"I will! Now, prepare to be ama-"

"I swear to whatever god you believe in, if you do the Rabbit In The Hat trick, I will chop your hands off." Neil warned. Harrison pouted, reaching behind his back, and revealing a set of metal rings, spinning them around, and linking them together.

"Let science explain _that!"_ Harrison excitedly cheered.

"Please, there are trick rings sold in plenty of magic stores that are created for the exact purpose of that trick." Neil dismissed.

"But these aren't like those rings!" Harrison whined, placing the rings behind his back, before reaching behind Dolph's ear, and pulling out a silver coin. "How do you explain _that?"_

"Sleight Of Hand." Neil scoffed. "The movement of your hand distracts the viewer from the coin sliding into your hand from your sleeve."

"But my sleeves aren't even _long enough for that!"_ Harrison shouted, a blush appearing on his face. Beside him, Preston and Dolph were doing their best to avoid placing themselves into the situation, while Max was desperately hoping that Harrison would snap and try to swing soon. Just like the others. That was the job. Just badger the newbies until they got angry enough to swing.

"Just give it up, Harrison! There's no such thing as magic! And even if there _was_, I _highly doubt_ that someone like _you_ would be able to master it!" Neil spat. "You're nothing more than a wannabe who can't even get his parents to like him."

Harrison silenced at that statement, before throwing his hands into his pockets, looking down at the ground, and trying his hardest to hide the darkening blush spread across his face. Max and Neil then looked to each other, both wondering why Harrison hadn't tried to attack by now. The duo then thought back to their training, trying their best to remember if they'd learned how to deal with a situation like this, but failing. Because they _hadn't_. In _every case_ that had been tried, the newcomers had _always_ attacked, no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

"You're right..." Harrison suddenly whimpered, drawing Max and Neil out of their thoughts. "I'm just a nobody... my parents hate me... my friends hate me... and now _you hate me!"_

In a quarter of a second, Harrison dropped to his knees, sobbing loudly, and pulling at his hair. "I just want somebody to love me!" he cried out, doing nothing as Preston pulled him into a tight hug. At the sight, Neil's heart broke, and he cringed lightly, wanting desperately to take back all that he'd said.

"Shh... you're okay." Preston whispered. "I don't hate you, and neither does Dolph."

"You... don't?" Harrison whimpered.

"Of course not! You are ze greatest friend I could ask for! All of mein ozer friends are so boring! But you? You are ze greatest of zem all!" Dolph confirmed, patting Harrison's head heavily. "No one could replace a friend as great as you."

Harrison sniffled, leaning closer to Preston, and sighing. This was certainly not how he expected to be treated in a camp stating that they were dedicated to the happiness of every camper. If anything, Harrison expected to be able to do as he pleased, amazing people with his skills, and getting _away_ from all of the things he'd already known. His parents didn't want him after the incident with his brother, his friends made fun of him for believing in magic, and he was always beat up when he tried to stand up for himself.

"God, I wish I was dead." Harrison whimpered. Preston gasped dramatically, placing a hand over his heart.

"Now you listen here, you beautiful bitch! There is no reason for someone as fantastic as you to wish for death! You are an absolute _snack_, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise!" Preston shouted passionately, pulling Harrison closer.

"Uhh... thank you...?" Harrison replied, allowing Preston to help him up. "I... don't know what that means. But I'll take it as a compliment."

"In my opinion, vhat you _should_ be taking, is an apology from zis Neil boy." Dolph scoffed, glaring at Neil. Preston did the same, placing a hand on his hip.

"Right... sorry about that, Harrison." Neil muttered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "But, if it makes you feel better, this was kinda part of the initiation."

"It _WHAT?!?!?"_ Preston screamed, unintentionally pulling Harrison into a chokehold. "You're telling me, that _David_ of all people _condones_ this type of humiliation?!"

"Wait! I can-"

"It's so that we can learn how to help you!" Max interjected, stepping in front of Neil.

"...Go on." Preston hummed, letting up his grip.

"Before you are allowed into the academy building, it's our job to let them know what sets you off. That way, they know what area they need to work with the most." Max explained. "Normally, we just have to badger the newbs until they try to punch us. But I swear to you, that if we knew that this was how Harrison was going to react, I _never_ would have let Neil say those things."

"Well, despite your explanation, and the good intent behind it, I simply _cannot_ allow Harrison to accept Neil's apology!" Preston announced.

"Preston, you realize that I'm my own per-"

"While you're in my arms, Harrison, you are of my responsibility." Preston huffed. "Now hush so I can tell the mean boys off."

"If you won't accept Neil's apology, would you _please_ accept mine? It's never our intent to insult anyone in a way we did today. This was my fault. I should have been focused on body language, but I was too scared of what I thought would happen." Max sighed. It was certainly gonna be a bitch to explain this to his father.

"Very well then. All is forgiven on your part. But, as for Neil? I wish not to speak with or of him until he is able to make up for such an insulting show of pride." Preston stated, walking forwards. "I can see our destination from here. You shall merely tell them that _no one_ insults Harrison, and if they _do_, there will be one less happy child in this community."

"Make zat two!" Dolph huffed. "Now, onvards! Ve shall make zese cowards vealize zeir mistakes!"

With that, the trio gained a head start, leaving Max and Neil to trail behind. "So, Preston and Dolph are protective. Their anger is driven by Harrison's sadness. Meaning that the only one we need to really work with is Harrison." Max muttered.

"And what are we supposed to do with _those two_ while Harrison's in the academy by himself?" Neil asked sharply. "You noticed as much as I did that Preston has a mate boner for Harrison."

"Dear god. How many times do I have to tell you to stop wording it like that???" Max whined, speeding up his steps. "Look, _you_ can swallow your pride all by yourself, or help me run this community like you're _supposed to_. Take your pick. In the meantime, _I_ will be doing _our_ job."

Neil groaned, speeding up his steps as well, and subtly inching closer to Max. Within seconds, the pair's fingers were intertwined, and they both had calmed down by a substantial amount.

This was it. Their first initial argument. The one that had determined whether or not they truly belonged to each other. Every couple in the community had one, and it seemed as if a large majority of the arguments ended in the loss of a community member. Because of this, Max and Neil were incredibly thankful that this argument had been in the minority. There was no way that they'd be able to survive without each other, and they intended to stay together, to keep that fact true to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. Neil didn't make a very good first impression on this group, did he? Wonder how this will play out in the future. :V


End file.
